The MBRS SCORE program at Texas A&M University-Kingsville consists of the following primary objectives: (1) establish and provide support for an appropriate biomedical research environment at TAMUK; (2) provide a suitable infrastructure that permits participant investigators to examine key aspects of biomedical research; and (3) provide substantial and significant data and information regarding questions of biomedical relevance and importance. [unreadable] [unreadable] The four currently funded projects encompass apoptosis, neurogenetics, venom disintegrin action, and optic nerve regeneration. The eight supplemental projects described in this proposal encompass novel drug design approaches, nutritional status and bone density loss, leptin signaling in the nervous system, West Nile Virus transmission, emerging zoonotic diseases, maternal-affected stress responses, natural products derived from citrus plants, and reproductive-somatotropic interactions. [unreadable] [unreadable] Together these eight new projects, in addition to the four currently funded projects, will support research in five different departments and provide ideal opportunities for the participant faculty to expand and enhance their individual research programs. The research goals of the individual investigators will also provide excellent opportunities for the training of undergraduate and graduate students in key aspects of biomedical research as well as suitable preparation for future careers in biomedical research. [unreadable] [unreadable]